


Play our Little Game

by EverTurningVinyl



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Lemon, M/M, Sheriarty - Freeform, Sherlock AU, puzzle, sheriarty lemon, sherlock/moriarty - Freeform, sherlockxmoriarty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverTurningVinyl/pseuds/EverTurningVinyl
Summary: Play with me SherlySupposed to be a long puzzle thing but ended up as a oneshot, I'll see though.Sort of a lemon?





	Play our Little Game

Never trust an Irish Psychopath. Despite all his years of detective work, that was the only piece of information Sherlock was assured of.

Certainly the fact was reinforced by the fact he was out in some Connemara marshland, the dark and distastefully squishy ground sucking in the little light from the moon that cut across the landscape. Of course he chose to meet here, in the middle of the night. Not some fancy five star hotel, oh no. Why would he commit himself to all the criminal arts all his life, make an incredible fortune out of having all the world leaders as puppets, and then actually USE the money he got from that?

He shook his coat sleeve a few inches to reveal his watch, whose lighted face showed the time as 1:03. Jim had said 1:00, which meant one of two things. He was genuinely late, despite probably having every last detail of his life planned out (Being a necessity for a functioning criminal empire) Or, this being the more likely option, he was already here, just watching..

"So even the great Moriarty gets shy, or are you merely biding your time?"

He announced to the moorland, constraining his voice beyond all trace of nervous tremor. As expected, he saw a dark haired figure arise from a nearby bush. "You've got to be kidding me Jim, hiding in the bushes? Is that what you've been reduced to?"

"Mock all you want Sherly dear, you haven't dealt with the horror of being charged at by a pine marten after you've stepped on her hidden paw." This earned a tart laugh from Sherlock.

"Now that's a fun mental image, but I didn't come here for anecdotes. I came here because you" and he lifted a finger towards him "are playing mind games with me, while I'm trying to work on cases like a normal genius would."

"Now, now Sherlock, no need to insult yourself like that. 'Normal genius'- Tut tut. Here I was thinking you hadn't noticed how I'm slowly but surely warping everyone around you."

Sherlock just stared pointedly at him, awaiting an explanation. "...You must be joking? You thought you could trick me into telling you what I have planned? Nope, sorry, can't do that." he idly strolled up to him, and whispering in his ear, "Not even for you"

"Now Jim, we're in the middle of a marsh, not a very tasteful setting would you say?" earning a mocking pout.

"Sometimes I don't know why I bother playing with you at all Sherly, you're frequently rather boring," even while looping his arms around his neck

"Oh, whatever shall I do, having found myself in the poor favor of a criminal?"

"I can think of a few ways you could redeem yourself."

"See, I never know if I'm being seduced or threatened with you."

Moriarty smiled, a rare and concerning thing, and brushed his lips down Sherlock's jaw, down to the side of his neck.

"I consider it both." And as Sherlock's composure was rather nearly wrecked, a soft but distinct tone rang into the moor. 'I will survive' by Gloria Gaynor, if he was correct. Moriarty sighed.

"My phone seems to interrupt every interesting moment of my life in this mortal coil."

He flashed a oversaturated grin at Sherlock before answering the call, and nonchalantly strolling a few feet away. Sherlock turned away from him anyway, and glanced at the sheet of paper Jim had slipped into his chest pocket. On it read, _'First clue The Bee Gees and I like remembering Carl.'_ As he processed the information, he found himself looking up to see where Jim was. He was still on the phone, and every eight seconds or so burst out with some profanity. Perhaps it was time to make a getaway, while he was distracted and almost certainly not in the mood to murder him. A few hundred metres later, the taxi he had ordered still waiting as asked, he still hadn't chosen a certain reason for this piece of paper. Was it a treasure hunt of some sorts, only difference being murders? Or was he trying to give him clues as to the current mind game he was playing. He opened his phone to give a sarcastic apology for leaving without notice.

**-Terribly sorry, but I didn't feel in the mood to be murdered tonight, hope you understand! Almost immediately, with a 'ting' came the reply**

**-You can't run forever Sherlock, I'll catch you eventually.**

**\- Mm hm.**

And, sending that skeptical text, Sherlock shut it off, turning his head towards the chill setting out his window.

_Boredom, boredom go away, come again another day_


End file.
